The Third Sister
Prologue At the start of time, three nymphs were created to keep the balance of the world's progress. Nimue, the good. Nahuatl, the bad. Nadyenka, the harmony between good and evil. The three sister nymphs were so different but kept a tight bond. Though Nimue was good, she would not frown at Nahuatl's deeds as she knew it was just the way Nahuatl was born. Though Nahuatl was bad, she would not laugh at Nimue's kindness as she knew they were much different. Though Nadyenka was the balance, she was a mix. She loved them equally no matter what they did. With the three sisters caring for the world making sure good, bad and balance were all even, the world was perfect. The gods accepted the three nymphs despite Nimue being a bit too kind, Nahuatl being a bit too tempermental, Nadyenka being a bit too balanced and not showing much emotion. However, one day, the mortals became foolish. They wanted more, more and more. Figuring they needed a sacrifice worthy of them getting perfection; they captured Nadyenka the Balanced. Upon a beach, they sacrificed Nadyenka and were shocked at the change brought. Nahuatl the Bad collapsed and the world was changed. Evil came. Murder started for money and no reason, theft now existed, families hated each other, heartbreak was created, men being lustful and mortal wars. Nimue the Good tried to stop the badness with flowers and growth but so much growth stopped room for crops and the world started failing without Nadyenka to balance the other two sisters. Half the world suffered in too much glee, unaware of problems and life. The other half suffered in death and murder and evil. To stop the mayhem, the gods did what they had to. They locked Nimue and Nahuatl in an eternal sleep. Nimue was locked in her sleep in the deepest seas of Antarctica, guarded by many sea monsters and creatures. Nahuatl was buried under the sands of deserted areas in Africa, the Nemean lion and other beasts guarding her. Balance reined because good and evil could not. Over the years, everyone forgot the three sisters and how they had once ruled the Earth. Until now. Chapter One Monae Harmony Carter posed for the camera once again. "No no no no no!" She rolled her eyes. Travers was over-reacting.He was a fairly new photographer for the magazine and he couldn't accept that a photo didn't have to be perfect. Of course, it couldn't be awful though. It had to be in the middle. Not too left, not too right. It had to be real and not manufactured perfect. She listened as Travers started yelling at Cindy to take off the makeup and send her away for the day. Finally, Harmony thought. She had been modelling all day ever since she had arrived in New York from Bulgaria. Her Bulgarian mother needed to lay off her so Harmony had asked to stay with her father in New York. New York, land of modelling besides Paris. "He is so tiring, like right?" Cindy asked her as she removed Harmony's makeup. "I guess so. He's just not understanding." Harmony replied. "Amateur?" "Definitely." Harmony laughed with Cindy as the last of the makeup disappeared. "Finished. Now, you go off and have a good day, darl." Cindy said. "Yep, bye Cind." Harmony waved as she left the modelling room. She pulled on her leather jacket and said bye to the rest of the models and left the foyer. Just as se left, a hand grabbed her arm. She screamed but then quietened as she saw who it was. "Vic, if someone sees you, I'm so dead." She whispered harshly. "Your point, Mon-aeeee?" 'Vic' whispered back, drawing out Monae's name. "Um hello Vic? My father hates you. You have to leave. We'll meet later?" Monae replied. 'Vic' frowned. "No, I have to tell you now. Something bad is happening Mon, you have to be careful." Monae glared at her friend. What was 'Vic' talking about? She decided to ask. "What the Travers are you talking 'bout?" Monae asked. "Mon, your dreams." 'Vic' said. "You've had your dreams, you know something is wrong. The balance is being corrupted. I can't be here long, my master is calling me back. Monae Harmony, your so called 'harmony' is being broken." Monae shook her head. How did 'Vic' now about her dreams? Her dreams were her best kept secret. Ever since she could remember, Monae had been having dreams. Dreams which came true. Dreams about events like 9/11 and about wars and assinations. But not just bad things. About peace, happiness, children, laughter. Her whole life had been about balance; something she kept so close to her heart. Balance of colour, of feeling, of good and bad. For the last month, she had been having dreams of the world going dark. Of ice and coldness. Of hate. Then, light but not enough. All together and not spread out. It was so confusing. Especially the female voices.... "The world will be mine. Ours. We can have our revenge!" The first voice. "It will break the balance. What would she do? Sister, think." Then the second. Always arguing. "She's dead! SHE's GONE!" "...I know. I know. Okay, I will help. But they cannot know or we will be forced to sleep." "I just want her back, sister. I want Naddy back, I want my middle sister to be back. I miss her." "I miss her too. We shall get her back. We will ruin the mortals." "Are you listening, Mon?" 'Vic' said. "Okay, I'll hear you out. Let's go." So they left. Chapter Two: (Any ideas on who 'Vic' might be? Let's hear them! Comment please! - Tulinagwe.)